candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:3primetime3/Guess the object!
Hello everyone! Just to make this wiki fun, I will be writing a blog post unrelated to Candy Crush Saga Wiki! Let's play a game that I will call, "Guess that Object!" Have you heard the game called "20 questions?" Yeah, well, it's kind of like that, except that it is infinite questions. I have an object in mind. Ask questions in the comments section, if you have any, to guess the object. I will answer the question on this blog post the second I become active. Guess the object correctly to earn spirit points (we currently have 190 points, all of them from Easter so far) TRADITION RULE #1: The first user who asks a question must ask the question “Can you sit on it?” Just a tradition. If the first user doesn’t, I will not be able to answer any questions until a user asks that question. Yes, you are allowed to ask as many questions as you want, AS LONG AS IT IS SPECIFIC. So, that aside, let the game begin! TRADITION RULE #2: The only one question that you may not ask is, “What is the object?” Asked Questions and Answers # Can you sit on it? No # Can you eat it? No # Does this object exist in Candy Crush? Yes # Is it a special candy? No # Is it in Worlds 1-4? Yes # Is it an item from a videogame? Yes. It can be found in every videogame. # Is it lives? No # Is it locks? No # Is it a power-up? No # Is it bombs? No # Is it a blocker? No # Is it clouds? No # Is it a castle? No # Is it levels? No. Maybe you should get to know the object first before trying to guess. #'Is it the hero, Tiffi?' No. It is almost impossible to guess this object if you don't know more about it. #'Is it specific to one kind of level?' No. #'Is it inside the levels themselves? If not, is it in the beginning and end scenes of each episode?' No, and no. UPDATE: ACTUALLY, IT COULD BE CONSIDERED TO BE IN THE LEVELS THEMSELVES, BUT ONLY OCCASSIONALLY. NOT SURE IF THIS HELPS! #'Is it a character?' Yes. #'Is it a factory?' No. #'Is it teeth? Uhhhh....no? #'Is it an insanely hard level?' No. #'Does it have anything to do with food?' No. #'When do you see it in Candy Crush?' Please be more specific. #'Is it the quit button?' No #'Is it the score at the top left corner?' No #'Is it an icing?' No #'Bubblegum troll?' No #'Is it a Facebook element?' I am leaning towards a no, but I kind of don't understand the question. If possible, please be more specific. #'Is it the narrator?' No. Candy Crush has a narrator? #'Is it in episodes 1-6?' Yes. #'Is it "C?"' No #'Is it living or non-living?' Non-living. #'Is it the Easter Bunny?' No #'Is it candy?' No #'Is it your friends' icons that appear at your leaderboard on every level?' No #'Is it the gamer/player themselves (the one who plays the game)' No #'Is it the Genie?' No #'Is it the crying heart?' No #'Is it a bubblegum balloon?' No, but what exactly is that? #'Is it the lives counter?' No #'Is it cut scenes?' No #'Is it the dragon?' No #'Is it Lemonade Lakes' Dragon?' Uh.... no. #'Is it a cut scene somewhere in episodes 1-6? No #'This (see picture in the comments section)?' Uh. no? Again, What exactly is that? #'So, it is a non-living character? Yes. #'The robot?' No. #'Is it Odus?' No. #'Does this object exist? Is it real?' YES! #'Is it the "continue" button?' No. #'Is it Guard?' No. #'Is it the ground?' No #'Is it grass?' No #'Is it the sky?' No #'Is it an enemy?' I highly doubt it. #'Is it the cake from Sweet Surprise?' No. #'Is it the Tiki from Caramel Cove?' No. #'Where do you see it in the game?' I'm sorry. Please be more specific. #'Is it a banana?' No. #'Is it Wildoneshelper?' No :) #'Is it the game creators, King?' No. #'Is it something from one of those advertisements for other King games in the app?' No. #'Is it a glitch?' No. #'Does it appear in both the Facebook and mobile versions of the game?' Yes #'Does it appear in both Reality and Dreamworld?' Yes #'Is it on the level select map?' Yes #'Is the character a female?' Under certain conditions, it could be considered as feminine. #'Is the character a male?' Under certain conditions, it could be considered as masculine. #'Is the character a human?' No #'Is it a persona?' No #'Is it AI?' I have no firm grasp what "artificial intelligence" really is, but I highly doubt it. #'Is the character an animal?' No #'Is it the octopus from Wafer Wharf?' No #'Is it the cardboard showing one of the characters in the episode?' No #'Is it voice?' No #'Is it the Yeti?' No #'Is it a building?' No #'Is it a train?' No #'Does it really exist in real life?' Yes, it exists. Finally someone asked. #'Is it the Easter Bunny from "Easter Bunny Hills?"' No #'Is it Juli?' No #'Is it the dragon?' No #'Is it any antagonist?' No #'Is it Minty from Minty Meadows and Rainbow Runway?' No #'Is it the episode color or pathway?' No #'Is it the tickets that show who helped you out to the next episode?' No #'Is it a Facebook player or a user on this wiki?' No #'Does it also appear in areas outside the level select map?' Yes. #'Is it the pilot of one of the plans, the driver of one of the trains, or the captain of one of the boats?' Man, I really need to pay attention to Candy Crush more! No, no, and... no. #'Is it a robot pilot?' No #'Was it ever living?' No #'Is it a robot?' No #'Is it the device used to play the game?' No #'Is it the cat from Pudding Pagoda?' No #'Is it a tree?' No #'Is it air?' No #'Is it a heart?' No #'Is it....buttons?' No #'Is it Munchy Monolith's Piñata?' No #'Is it the alien from Salty Canyon?' No #'Is it the mummy from Pastille Pyramid?' No #'Is it the Candy Crush Saga board used to play Candy Crush Saga?' No #'Is it the level progression map itself?' No #'Is it the candy machine at the second episode?' No #'Is it something related to computers?' Indirectly. Not like "keyboard or mouse" though. #'Is it a furniture?' No #'Is it a screen?' No #'Is it a color?' No #'Is it related to school?' Yes #'Is it a kind of stationery?' No #'Is it a book?' No #'Does the object have color?' If this helps, it can come in a variety of colors. #'Does the object live in somewhere?' Metaphorically. #'Is it Gummy Bears?' No #'Is it a table?' No #'Is it a projector?' No #'Is it homework?' No #'Is it a cable or a line?' No #'Is it a kind of metal?' No #'Is it related to mathematics?' Yes #'Is it related to Computer Studies or Computer Literacy?' Indirectly, as it is related to math. #'Is it related to geometry?' Yes #'Is it related to trigonometry?' Yes #'Is it related to probability?' Yes #'Is it related to percentage?' Yes #'Is it related to areas and volumes?' Yes #'Is it related to addition, subtraction, multiplication and division?' Yes #'Is it related to coordinate geometry?' Yes #'Is it related to Physics?' Yes #'Is it the booster wheel?' No #'Is it a number?' Yes #'Moves?' No #'Is it something countable?' Yes #'Is it a proper noun?' No #'Is it the 3 Stars?' No #'Is it the highscore?' No #'Is it 152?' No #'Is Wildoneshelper's answer correct?' No #'IS THE ANSWER 2?''' YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 139 questions of victory! Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Games and Contests